1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens tube, an optical device having the lens tube, and a method for producing the lens tube.
2. Discussion of the Background
Conventionally, as a lens tube, a lens tube which pushes a lens which moves to an optical axis direction to an optical axis direction using a coil spring so as to suppress rattling of the lens is known (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-297234). The contents of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-297234 are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.